


Night Vale Secrets

by orphan_account



Series: The Future of Night Vale [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alpha!Carlos, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baby Fic, Canon are things still involved, Graphic Birth Scene, Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, also lots of fluff, omega!Cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 10:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Read tags for explanation<br/>Cecil is left alone after Carlos is thrown into the dimenstion that once trapped Dana Cardinal. Meanwhile, Cecil is pregnant with twins and what could either be the future heroes of Night Vale, or the ones to bring it to ruins.</p><p>First installment of a series I decided to write, this story may be skipped if anyone wants to. I realize I keep changing the summary but I can't seem to find a good way to summerize this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I want to continue with this! Going to post three chapters, if its got enough encouragement I'll continue it alot further.

Carlos… He’d been gone far too long now… Cecil was too far gone and he needed his boyfriend there with him at that moment. 

Five months he’d been gone now, Cecil was four months along when Carlos was forced out of Nightvale. He and Carlos were the only two to know about the pregnancy, and the only two to know that the omega and alpha had bonded. It was not long after they learned they would be parents soon, that results had brought news that they would be having twins. Cecil remembered the shock and joy that came with the moment as well as the fear that it would be harder to conceal Cecil’s condition. It seemed they should have been more than happy to tell everyone the news. The only thing stopping the couple from spreading the word was a cold fear that iced their chests whenever they thought about it. Where that fear came fom was unkown.

Then there was that visitor, the strange creature who’d attacked Koshehk. It was only a couple of weeks since that test had turned positive. Upon coming home, Carlos had been near hysterical. He'd listened to the radio broadcast intently during work and rushed to see that Cecil was alright. Only to come home and find Cecil was far more concerned with his cat than himself and completely fine.

This particular morning so far had been normal. Cecil had awakened to an empty bed, a sore back and hope that his Carlos would be home soon. For now, he had his show to look forward to, and that kept him going as well as feeling kicks now and then to remind he wasn’t completely alone. However, this morning, they were still. Like the calm before a storm. With one hand on the top of his bump and the other on his back, he prepared for the day.

The babies seemed to have dropped, they certainly felt heavier. A feeling like pressure built up in his abdomen, then released within seconds. Cecil’s brow furrowed, but he shook it off and continued to get dressed.

Three hours later.

Cecil was gripping the side of the desk as he powered through his day long broadcast, his voice becoming tight when a contraction became almost unbearable. It was only the beginning of his show when the first strong one came. Cecil had passed it as a Braxton hick, but these were consistent and becoming more painful and closer together.

“…And that is why the layout of our new school is impossible to describe dear listeners. Remember, knowledge is dangerous, but far better than ignorance.” He let out a breath, facing away from his mic. “Now to the weather” He said quickly. Holding the bottom of his rather large baby bump, Cecil stood on shaking legs and began pacing the room. It felt much better to walk than it did to sit. He only had a few short minutes after the weather to broadcast and he was done. He had plenty of sick days and a half day wouldn't count as one. He could get home and get through this by himself… 

What was he thinking? No, he could not do this alone, he had to call Carlos and tell him what was happening. He would surely be overjoyed, but, on the other hand, heavyhearted that he would not get to hold his children right away. 

In another dimension somewhere, Carlos readied the machine he and Doug had created. He was going home finally and would be able to see his omega in person. The scientist was quite proud of this invention, as it could now be used to jump from one dimention to the other without altering anything. There were so many more things about this strange place he wanted to see. Only, he had much more pressing matters back home.

“Fire it up!” He called out. Cecil had been sending him pictures through text about the twins, making him even more eager to get home. Cecil should be full term by now, he thought. He really hoped he wasn’t too late, he hadn’t gotten any messages from the radio host that day… weird… recently he hadn’t gotten much at all from him. A tight feeling in his chest told him that maybe he’d given up finally. That maybe Cecil wasn’t going to wait anymore. Carlos scolded himself for even thinking such a thing. And yet… the doubt resided in the back of head. Just like the fear of telling another person about the situation.

Cecil cringed when the music of the weather stopped, he figured he’d finish up while standing, it was for the best. 

“Welcome back, I have received word from city council that-“ He stopped mid-sentence and allowed a mild scream to escape his throat. The omega doubled over and felt a pop, watching as a wet spot formed on his tan dress pants. Oh no, nonononono.

He composed himself and went back to mic. Trembling, he took it.

“MY apologies listeners, technical difficulty, the broadcast will be cut short today. Listen in for hours of different animal calls and screams of agony in the background. Good night, Nightvale, good night” The start of tears stinging his eyes, Cecil grabbed his cellphone and shot Carlos a quick text. 

Going into labour. At the station. I’m scared –CGP

In a house that should not exist, Carlos heard his phone go off and knew it was Cecil. He grinned and wired up the invention faster, he had to get home. After five minutes of working, it was ready. Carlos figured he had a few minutes before it was safe to pass through the oak doors and checked his messages.  
One from Cecil… he was… what? Carlos read the text over at least three more times. He was about to put his phone back in his pocket when the ring tone sounded once more.

Water broke, still at the station. What do I do?!?! –CGP

Panic rose in his chest, Carlos had planned to get back before his children came. There was nothing he could do now but wait until he was given the green light to go through. He figured the doors would open at the station as they had before, so that was something.

Cecil placed his phone back into his jacket pocket. Glancing outside the window of his office, he could see his car parked just outside, now, if he could just drive home without anyone noticing the bump or that he was in pain. Grabbing his long trench coat he’d been wearing throughout the pregnancy to hide the fact from everyone, Cecil waddled out to the vehicle, unlocked the door, and sat in the driver’s seat uncomfortably. Rubbing his bump with one hand, he started the car with the other. While waiting for it to warm up, he felt a vibration in his pocket. He fumbled quickly to get his phone out.

On my way back now, just hold on a little longer –C 

Cecil smiled with relief and anticipation. If this worked, he’d not only see his children for the first time, but his alpha again after so long. Cecil pulled out of the driveway and sped home, having to pullover for a nasty contraction once before actually making it back. 

Faster than he knew he should be moving, Cecil dashed into the house, shutting the door behind him before screaming to relieve some tension. He knew his neighbors wouldn’t mind, this was a common thing they did, they’d probably assume he was being friendly and polite by imitating them. He continued pacing, the cramping becoming closer together and far more severe. The stop watch app on his phone read seven minutes since the last one. It was close. He made his way to the kitchen and got himself a glass of cold water. He sipped it while he paced, the cold felt good against his hot skin and chapped lips.

A half hour passed and he was leaning heavily over the side of his bed, naked except for a large, almost dress-length shirt and legs splayed wide. The pressure built up inside him, threatening to rip him in half. 

Carlos jumped through the doors with a great urgency the second Doug told him it was okay. 

“Cecil!” He gasped, looking around the studio; he was nowhere to be seen. Carlos assumed he’d gone home, as the car was not out front. The scientist ran out the door, waving to  
Dana as she passed by, and sprinted home. He was aware it was about three miles away, but as a former cross country runner, he could make it. 

Cecil panted and tried not push, unsure that it was really time to do so. He had no way of checking. He waited until the peak of the next iron grip to bear down with it, his knees giving out under him. They were coming and still no sign of-

“Cecil!” Cecil’s head shot up the moment he heard that familiar voice. He was about to reply when another contraction took him by surprise. He bared down and gritted his teeth, letting out a whooshing breath.

“Carlos!” He shouted. “In here!” He leaned back against the bed now, standing was too much, and fell back against it. The short break was nice. Carlos ran over, he was sweating almost as much as Cecil, he really wasn’t as in shape as he thought he was. Shedding his lab coat and suit shirt to reveal a tight exercise shirt, Carlos knelt down beside his mate. He took Cecil’s outstretched hand and kissed it. Whether Cecil blushed or not, he couldn’t tell. Carlos could hardly believe it, this was really happening, and he would be there to see his children on the day they were born.


	2. Finally A Family

“ You look-“

“Terrible?” He did, sweating, a vain popping out on his forehead, as well as trembling violently, Cecil didn’t know when that started. 

“No, you look beautiful. I’m going to help you through this, how bad is it?” Cecil was about to answer when the urge to push came back with full force. He did not care; Cecil shouted multiple obscenities at once, not bothering to hold back. Carlos helped him to lean forward, rubbing his back as he pushed. “That’s it, take it easy, do you need anything?” 

Cecil shook his head. “Alright, I’m going to get some towels, scissors and a medical sewing kit. But first I’m going to need to check your progress” Cecil nodded tiredly. Carlos put a hand to his mouth once he was done, his own eyes becoming glassy. “Cecil”

“Yes?” He croaked. Was something wrong? Was something wrong with him? Or the baby? “Carlos?”

“I can see the head” Cecil’s eyes were blown wide, he was still panting erratically, but there was a new energy in him.

“Can I feel?” Carlos nodded eagerly and took his hand and guided it down to where their first child was showing. “Oh. My. God.” He said before crying out with a new contraction.

“That’s it, keep going and you’ll be able to hold them soon” Carlos rubbed the inside of Cecil’s thighs as he worked to push the child into the world. Carlos got up quickly and ran to fetch the supplies when the contraction let up.

“Them… Fuck there’s two of them” Cecil mumbled. “I have to do this twice” Despite the pain, Cecil was glad his pregnancy was over now. Hiding it from everyone had been a great challenge, especially the day Carlos went through the doors. Then, a fair amount of people had shown up, and being four months along with twins was not an easy thing to hide.   
Thank goodness no one questioned his fashion sense. And that scare with Kevin… Cecil thanked his brother constantly (without him hearing that is) for without Steve, who knows what would have become of the three of them? If Cecil had been injured, someone would have found out, or worse. The babies could have been hurt. With everything Cecil and his friends and family have been through, news of the children’s existence would have put the new additions in imminent danger. After they were born they would be in danger anyway, but at least they could be protected better and their secret kept a little longer. 

Holding back, a burning sensation woke Cecil from his thoughts.

“I-! I can’t do it! It’s too much!” Cecil screamed. Supplies in hand, Carlos rushed back to the bedside.

He disinfected his hands and put a pair of latex gloves on, then lay a towel beneath Cecil’s legs. “Sh-sh-sh, its okay, don’t push for a moment, its crowning.”

“ow ow ow ow” Cecil chanted.

“I know, hold on” With a jolt and gasp, the head was out.

“That was nearly as bad as torture” Carlos wasn't going to ask at that moment why Cecil knew what torture felt like.

“I’ll bet. No cord, you can keep going when you feel like it now” Cecil nodded. It took roughly three pushes when he felt a turning inside him and a great relief. Cecil whined at the sensation and fell back against the bed again, he really should have been on the bed, he thought, instead of next to it.

It was gross, but at the same time the most wonderful thing the scientist had ever scene. The room was silent for a few seconds before a loud wail filled the room. Cecil and Carlos chuckled at the same time. Carlos cleaned the baby up, noted the gender, and handed them over to the new father. “It’s a girl” He said through tears. “A little girl, Cecil” 

Cecil watched as she was set on his chest and broke down completely. Tears streamed from his eyes as he observed the beautiful little being in his arms. Everything hurt, but the reward was more than satisfying. He brought the child up to his slightly swollen chest and watched as she latched on. He kissed her forehead once she was finished and handed her over to Carlos to burp and put down in one of the little basinets on the other side of the bed. The girl, now clean and fed, was chubby, tan, and had tufts of white hair in waves, waves that were bound to become curls later. He’d keep an eye on this one, she was going to be an incredibly beautiful woman someday. Carlos instantly knew he was going to one of those dads. He knew she’d be annoyed by it someday, but didn’t care, as long as she was safe. He placed his finger down and made a noise as she grabbed on to it and snuffled in her sleep.

After setting the girl down, Carlos knelt down by Cecil again, helping his mate stand up. He winced and put a hand to his still swollen stomach.

“Are they starting back up?” 

“Yes, but not too bad yet”

“Good, let’s get you more comfortable” Carlos stripped the bed, placed new linens and stacked pillows up. Taking his mate’s hand, he helped guide him down and get him positioned so he could sit back and have gravity working with him at the same time. Still holding his hand, Cecil’s grip tightened enough to make the scientist wince, he was pretty sure he heard something in his hand crack. Towels were again out beneath him, this time also serving as leverage. “It’s alright, now, you’re already open so go ahead”

“Okay” Cecil’s voice was nearly gone by now and his nerves equally shot. The second baby was coming faster, crowning within two pushes. Cecil let out a squeak, that, had he had more voice left, would have surely been a scream. 

“That’s it, good, good, almost there. Just the shoulders and you’re done”

“Help, please help I- I can’t. I’m so tired Carlos” Cecil was shaking fiercely, his face almost purple from the exertion. Carlos hooked his fingers under the shoulders when he could, doing his best not to hurt Cecil. The radio host flinched when he felt the intrusion, but said nothing, as things were moving a bit faster from there. 

“One more, Cecil and you’re done. You’re doing so well sweet heart” With one small push as a last-ditch effort, the baby slid into Carlos’s waiting hands. He cleaned the newborn up and smiled as he saw Cecil sigh and collapse. He lay there, breathing heavily, the cry of his second child not even causing him to stir. “Cecil, it’s a boy, come on, just for a moment, he needs to feed, then I’ll put him down by his sister, we can talk names in the morning. You can sleep first if you like” Cecil sat up, the sight of his boyfriend and son creating a warm feeling in his chest.

“I’m okay, here” He held his arms out. The baby did the same as his sister, only, instead of waiting until Carlos took him, spit up on Cecil’s shirt and fell asleep against the omega. Carlos laughed quietly before taking him away. Unlike his sister, the baby boy was pale, with straight tufts of black hair on his head. After setting the boy down, he took Cecil’s face in his hand and leaned down for a kiss. Cecil took it gladly and cringed again. He swore and threw his hands over his face.

“Its okay, just after birth, a couple pushes and you’re done, it shouldn’t be even close to the births themselves pain-wise” After the after birth was disposed of, Cecil relaxed completely .

“That wasn’t too bad”

“How about I help you into the shower and fix the bed while you get cleaned up”

“I’d like that” Carlos took Cecil’s hand and in his left and put his right hand to Cecil’s back to help steady him. “By the way, how did you know how to handle this so well?” Carlos   
blushed.

“I… did some research while I was away. More than I would’ve liked to. I just wanted to be thorough and sure that I could assist you if it was needed. I’m happy I did now though”

“You are amazing” Cecil stood slowly, wobbling a little. He was sore everywhere and he knew it would worse in the morning.

“It might take a bit for you to get used to the new weight” Cecil put his head on Carlos’s shoulder when they made it into the bathroom, his arms wrapping around Carlos’s neck. 

They stood that way for some time, taking each other in.

“I love you. I missed you so much” Cecil mumbled. Carlos ran a hand through Cecil’s sweat-drenched hair.

“I know. I know. I missed you too, I love you and you’re so strong and amazing. Our children are so beautiful.” They stood like that until they heard a sound like choking, then a loud cry from the other room. Following that, a second cry joined in. They laughed, still holding one another closely. “This is how it’s going to be for a while. I should go check on them, get a warm shower, I’ll help you out when you’re done”

“You’re a wonderful boyfriend Carlos” Cecil glanced up and kissed his mate once more before peeling off his big T-shirt and stepping into the bath. Carlos walked quickly to the children, they must have been cold, thin towels they were wrapped in couldn’t have been enough. He picked a fuzzy black blanket and draped it over his own shoulders. Carlos took the twins, one in each arm, and sat down in the rocking chair at the end of the bed, the blanket pulled around the three of them. Cecil must have bought the chair after Carlos had disappeared, he thought, it definitely wasn’t there five months ago. He began rocking back and forth gently. The girl let out a yawn and a squeak that melted his heart, snuggling into his chest. Her blue-violet eyes closing despite her effort to keep them open. Meanwhile the boy stared up at him with large, curious brown eyes. He seemed alert, but the motion quickly drew a yawn from him. Carlos set the sleeping children back in the cribs and wrapped them in the baby blankets he’d picked out for them almost a year ago. 

They seemed much more content now. He set to cleaning up the towels and putting new sheets on the bed. In the dresser beside the basinets were his old clothes, he changed into his pajamas and smiled at the feeling of wearing something new for once in a long time. 

Carlos sat and watched his little ones sleep until he heard the water shut off.

“Here” He said, poking his head in the bathroom. Carlos handed Cecil a fresh pair of plaid (maternity) pajama bottoms and a comfortable shirt. He smiled gratefully and dressed quickly, slowly shuffling into bed next to his mate. 

Cecil turned to face Carlos, a small smile playing on lips, despite the lines of exhaustion under his eyes.

“What?” Carlos asked, puzzled by the look of absolute adoration and wonder in Cecil’s eyes.

“How”

“What do you mean by…how…?”

“How did I come to deserve you? A smart, sweet man who would take care of me and know exactly what to do in an urgent situation”

“I was asking the same thing while you were in the shower… I mean…no…what I meant was-“ He sighed. “I was wondering how I deserved someone who could give me these two children, these two beautiful and unique children and- mpf!” Cecil had moved closer and was kissing him before he could process what was happening. The scientist leaned in closer, kissing back with the force of some who's gone without seeing thier lover for far too long.

“I understand” Cecil whispered. When they broke apart again, he spoke up. “So, what should we name them? I had four names in mind, two boys and two girls just in case”

“If you’re not too tired, yeah I had some ideas, but first, what did you have?” Cecil thought for a moment.

“For a girl, I liked Ingrid and Luna. For a boy I liked Lazarus and Jubal” Carlos nodded in thought.

“Okay, I picked out for a girl, Wyoming and Hazel. For a boy, Manuel or Richard” Cecil smiled and played with the fringe on his pillow.

“I like both Wyoming and Luna for a girl, what do you think of Wyoming-Luna? We can call her Wyo, Luna, or even Y” Cecil suggested. They twined their fingers together, the light of the setting sun tinting the edges of Cecil’s hair orange and outlining his body. 

“Yes, I like that, it’s fitting. I think Lazarus-Jubal is nice for a boy” It sounded odd, Cecil liked it. He moved his gaze to where he could see them sleeping. Cecil sat up slowly and painfully. “Hey, take it slow.” Cecil waved him away and smiled again.

“Goodnight, Wyoming-Luna Dana and Lazarus-Jubal Carlos Gershwin-Palmer” Carlos’s eyes widened, he stared at Cecil as he lay back down.

“My name?”

“Yes” He laughed. “His middle name will be yours and Wyo’s will be Dana’s” 

“Its perfect. Come here.” Cecil and Carlos moved closer together, Cecil resting against him. The new family was finally together.


	3. Wyo and Laz

Two weeks passed after the event of the new Gershwin-Palmer arrivals, Cecil having called in sick for quote, “That bad flu that’s been going around, you know” *insert fake cough*. Carlos had sat back watching the phone call, holding in laughter that threatened to bubble to the surface. Cecil was such a bad liar, but as long as it got him the leave needed, then why not try?

Carlos also earned a leave, as the other scientists figured that he needed some time off after the ordeal with the oak doors. At the moment, he was currently cooking up pancakes and bacon while a fresh pot of coffee steamed and filled the house with a wonderful aroma. 

Cecil sat across in the living room, talking to Wyo and Laz, as they’d taken to calling the newborns. The radio host smiled and touched noses with Laz, giggling when the boy inhaled with surprise. Wyo also inhaled and exhaled loudly, Cecil took that as laughter, as she was smiling, and also laughed. 

“What are you guys up to over there?” Carlos asked. He brought over a plate for himself and Cecil, and went back for the coffee and two bottles of baby formula. Cecil thanked him and adjusted the little ones in his arms.

“Just seeing how they respond to certain things. Wyo is a very happy little girl and Laz is quite the character”

“He takes after his dad then” Cecil rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out. 

“So… you think it’s safe yet?” Carlos asked, his tone almost timid.

“I…I don’t know. They’re only a couple weeks old. We can tell Dana and…” Cecil said something else but Carlos didn’t catch it. 

“What was that?”

“We can tell Dana and the Carlsbergs” Carlos smiled brightly.

“Really?”

“Yes. Dana is our friend and the Carlsbergs are family so it’s probably best if we're going to tell anyone, to tell them” He did not look pleased at the thought, but little Janice would be happy to see that she was a big cousin. 

First, they called Dana, For someone who was a mayor now she sure did show up quickly.

“Hey guys! So what was it you needed to tell me?” Carlos gestured her inside. “I heard Cecil got some kind of flu, must be nasty if it’s lasted this long. We all miss him on the air. Is he doing any better?” Carlos raised an eyebrow.

“He mises being on air too, trust me. As for how he's doing, why don’t you see for yourself?” 

“Hey Dana” Cecil chirped, waving a hand as best he could while holding a baby in that arm. Her smile faded to shock. She looked at Carlos, then back.

“I-are they?....Cecil did you?...” He laughed and nodded excitedly.

“They’re mine! Well, ours! This is Lazarus-Jubal Carlos Gershwin-Palmer, and this,” He showed her the girl in a pale purple onsie as Dana sat down beside him. “Is Wyoming-Luna Dana Gershwin-Palmer”

“I like their names, quite a mouthful though. Wait, did you say Wyoming-Luna Dana? Like, me Dana?” Again, he nodded. “Oh, You guys! I’m honored, and they’re so cute! How did you manage to hide this? And on your own for so long! You could’ve come to me”

“It’s okay, really. I did just fine and Carlos made it just in time. And with what I tend to wear, it was pretty easy to make it look like everything was normal” Realization hit her suddenly.

“Hold on, I saw you” She said as Carlos handed her a cup of coffee. “ A couple weeks ago you waved to me on the street and booked it down the road. Was that for, well, this?” 

“He went into labor the day I finished the plan for my return. I guess they take after me, with my perfect sense of timing” He said half-jokingly. 

“May I?” Dana asked, facing Cecil.

“Oh! Yeah sure, which one?”

“They’re both just so adorable! I’ll hold Lazarus…Jules? Was it?”

“Lazarus-Jubal, you can call them Laz and Wyo, and sure thing” He leaned over to hand Dana the baby dressed in dark purple.

“He’s so tiny”

“He’s going my little apprentice in a few years” Cecil glared up at his mate. “What? Come on, it’ll be fun!”

“Nothing dangerous until he's at least twelve.” Carlos was made to speak but stopped Cecil held a hand up. "And no, Wyo is not doing anything of the sort until she's old enough either"

“Yes mom” Dana laughed at the two men. They were already like an old married couple. She touched the baby she held and felt pure joy. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a vision flashed across her mind. One of a teenage boy, shoulder legth black hair, light brown eyes and beautiful porcelain skin. He stood on one of the mountains she once spoke to Cecil on while she was in the Dog Park. The boy seemed happy and mischievous. She knew it was Laz but decided not to say anything. 

“Are alright? Dana?” Cecil asked, shaking her shoulder.

“Hm? Yes… just a vision. You know, they happen to me”

“Well it must be important, what was it?” Cecil fidgeted, he reminded her of a puppy sometimes.

“It was nothing!” She spat nervously. “I ah, I have to go. Congratulations on being parents!” She touched Wyo quickly before handing Laz to Carlos and dashing out the door. 

As she walked swiftly down the road, another vision hit her. This time, of a delicately dark skinned girl with curling white hair that flowed gracefully down her back in perfect ringlets. She stood next to the boy in her vision, both standing proudly and triumphantly on a stage downtown, an eruption of clapping causing them to bow and grin as wide as they possibly could. Their smiles resembled their parents so much, there was no mistaking who they were related to. That was undoubtedly Wyo and Laz. By the looks of it, they were pretty important. That was not the only strange thing about this though. Nightvale looked different. It looked like how Carlos described where he came from. A place he called ‘normal’, like the rest of the world supposedly was… Who were these children?

Carlos bounced Laz as he began to cry angrily from being moved too quick.

“Hush Lazarus, you’re okay” He stroked the boys head lightly and ran a finger down from his forehead to nose, a calming technique that quieted the boy effectively. “What do you think that was about?” Cecil looked worriedly at his daughter, then at his son as Carlos sat next to him. He lay his head on Carlos’s shoulder and shrugged.

“I don’t know. But I get the feeling we should keep these two a secret a little longer than we anticipated”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have it plotted out, so I might actually add to this later. If I do, then the kids will be at least seven years old in the next chapter.


	4. Proposal and Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small jump in the future, just a mushy chapter, not really too imortant. Next one will be pretty big in both importance and length.

“ Goodnight Night Vale. Goodnight” Cecil took off his headset and pressed the off-air button, finishing up for the night. The strangeness of time jumps throughout the day were worse now than ever as well as the amount of times Dana seemed to be brainwashed for saying something out of line. He worried about her constantly, but there was nothing he could do to help. 

He adjusted his tie and walked out to his car. Cecil loved his job, but at the end of the day it was nice be home. Opening the door, a white piece of paper on the dashboard caught his attention. Nervous curiosity shocked him. Was he being fired? Did the radio host finally say something and step over the line? Slowly, he took it and read.

Cecil-  
Be at the Arby’s after work. See you then  
-Carlos X

If that was what he really wanted for dinner. The lights over that place were quite ominous, but then again, so was this town. He’d also have to go to the house briefly to pick up a couple jars of food for the twins, they were only just getting into solid foods.  
It was dark when he pulled into the drive. Hiking a small bag over his shoulder with the baby stuff inside, he made his way to where Carlos was probably waiting. On the other side of the building, beneath where the lights above the fast food restaurant were brightest, sat his mate. 

An odd feeling struck him. Carlos was not dressed in a lab coat. He had the twins sitting next to him, or leaning at least. The scientist was clad in a tux, his hair mussed and fixed to be more perfect than before. Wyoming-Luna was dressed in a puffy light blue dress and Lazarus-Jubal in a matching outfit that looked like a suit. Cecil walked slowly over to them, stopping a few feet away with his arms crossed.

“Well you look nice” He commented, a smirk tugging at his lips. Carlos moved the twins so they were laying against a long pillow he’d set on the hood of the vehicle. He walked with smooth, quick steps until he and Cecil were nearly touching. Even after all this time, he could still make the man blush madly. Carlos took Cecil’s right hand and knelt on one knee. Cecil simply tilted his head for a moment in attempt to think about what he was doing.

“Cecil. I don’t know what the traditions are here in Night Vale, they seem to change all the time. But one thing where I come from, when two people fall in love. Is a ceremony, a wedding.” Cecil nodded, some people did that now and then, he listened, wondering where this gorgeous man before him could possibly be going with this. “Would you marry me?” He presented a small white box from his pocket, inside lay a silver band.

A storm of emotion hit him like a rock that he hadn’t seen coming. Cecil pressed his lips into a line and nodded, watching as the ring was placed on his finger. 

“Yes! I will”

“I know it’s pretty much unnecessary since we’re bonded, but where I come from, this is what I’m used to. I didn’t even know I was an alpha until I came here”

“No”

“No?” Cecil sat on the ground, holding both of his fiancé’s hands in his own.

“It’s not unnecessary. It’s perfect” A small clapping echoed behind them as well as a thump. They turned to see little Wyo clapping clumsily and Laz flailing his arms; it seemed he must have wiggled off the pillow and was now lying awkwardly on his side. Cecil stood up and rushed to grab him, earning something like a glare from Wyo. 

Carlos picked up his daughter and mimicked Cecil by setting her on his lap. The radio host moved in closer, they leaned their heads against each other. It was just like that night so long ago when they sat here, just like this. 

“How about now” Cecil asked timidly.

“What?”

“We could do it right here, right now. Who cares that I’m still in my work suit, you and the kids are dressed formally. We can say our vows now when it’s just right” Carlos was silent for a moment.

“Do you take me, through sickness, health, curses or anything else that were to happen in this impossible place, to be your husband?” Cecil sat up to face him and look his mate in the eyes.

“I do. And do you also take me for the same?”

“I do” Their lips met in a soft kiss. Cecil shifted, setting his arms in a better position as Laz began to doze off in them. 

“Shouldn’t we have witnesses for this? I heard they use those sort of things in weddings”

“Yeah, but you, me, these two. I think we’re okay” Suddenly, the radio host jumped off the car, realization and fear crossing his features, he looked around them frantically and made sure the baby’s face was shielded.

“Shit! They shouldn’t be out here, someone might see” As if on queue, a helicopter flew overhead. What color it was, was questionable, the darkness only showing its blinking lights. Carlos scooped up Wyo onto his shoulder and rushed her into the car. 

“You think the word will get out?”

“We’ve kept them secret for almost a year. I guess that time is up” Cecil climbed in on the other side. He could always get his car in the morning. Carlos handed his new husband Lazarus and started the car.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry I brought them here, I just wanted to be romantic and they look so adorable dressed up and… I wasn’t thinking. And that’s unusual for a scientist. I wanted to propose where we first sat together as a couple” Cecil shook his head, smiling again.

“Carlos. I appreciate the idea. It was the wonderful and sweet” He leaned over and kissed Carlos on the cheek.

“I guess we couldn’t keep them out of sight for long anyhow” Carlos started up the car.

“It was only a matter of time. I ‘ve almost slipped up in the broadcast about them” He laughed. “ As long as they’re under our watch, they won’t be taken by a hooded figure or the strange creatures that roam around here. I’m sure my phone is going to be absolutely blowing up tomorrow with questions though. The listeners are probably wondering why I haven’t gone on about my personal life in a while” He did often talk about himself on the show. 

The children tired falling asleep for the night now, they decided to enjoy a short honeymoon on arriving home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that the initial plot I was going for should probably in a different story, so I'm going to make this a series. The last chapter that was posted earlier which came after this was placed there as the beginning.


End file.
